Today and Tomorrow too I'll Bring You an Umbrella
by Loud Mucker Complex
Summary: Alfred baru saja akan mulai membenci negeri ini, membenci kepindahannya, membenci perceraian orang tuanya, membenci ibunya, membenci ketidakberadaan Matthew dan Arthur di sisinya dan membenci dunia ketika ia datang dan menyelamatkannya. Ameripan. COMPLETE.
1. Tomodachi

**Title: **Today and Tomorrow too I'll Bring You an Umbrella

**Author: **Loud Mucker Complex

**Chapter: **1/2

**Rating/Genre:**PG15 – T/school life, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, comedy

**Fandom(s): **Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings: **Not much

**Pairing(s): **America x Japan

**Comments: **Uh... saya sedang merasa melankolis dan polos (?)

**Summary: **_Alfred baru saja akan mulai membenci negeri ini, membenci kepindahannya, membenci perceraian orang tuanya, membenci ibunya, membenci ketidakberadaan Matthew dan Arthur di sisinya dan membenci dunia ketika ia datang dan menyelamatkannya. Ketika uluran tangan yang memegang payung itu disambutnya._

Holy Disclaimer:

I APPARENTLY OWN **NOTHING BUT THESTORY**

_This is just a _**_fiction_**_, I do not own _**_anything else. The fandoms belong to their creator, _**_I'm just using the characters and add a litte bit (or a lot) of gayness.I really have no idea if there's a fic titled this anywhere else. This story has _**_nothing_**_ related to real life. _

Semenjak kepindahannya ke Jepang, Alfred tidak pernah sehari pun tidak rindu pada negara asalnya. Negara yang memang tempatnya, negara di mana semuanya familiar dan menyenangkan. Negara di mana semua orang kenal padanya, negara di mana hierarki sosial tidak menempatkannya sebagai anak pindahan baru dari Amerika yang orang-orang enggan mendekati. Posturnya yang tinggi, warna rambut, dan warna matanya yang mencolok hanya memperbesar garis yang memisahkannya dengan remaja-remaja yang _harusnya_ jadi teman-temannya. Alfred tidak suka disisihkan. Alfred tidak suka diasingkan. Kalau di negeri aslinya dulu ia berpikir ia memang sudah sepantasnya di anggap 'berbeda' dengan orang lain—ia adalah seorang atlet basket super pintar dan tampan, tentu saja ia berhak di bedakan—namun di sini, di sini Alfred tidak ingin dianggap berbeda. Ia ingin membaur dengan anak-anak yang di sana itu; mengobrol seru dan makan siang bersama setiap hari. Bukannya duduk di suatu sudut berdebu yang sepi. Alfred baru saja akan mulai membenci negeri ini, membenci kepindahannya, membenci perceraian orang tuanya, membenci ibunya, membenci ketidakberadaan Matthew dan Arthur di sisinya dan membenci dunia ketika ia datang dan menyelamatkannya. Ketika uluran tangan yang memegang payung itu disambutnya.

**１****.友だち****/Friend**

"Hei, Kiku... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa tujuan pelajaran ini. Untuk apa kita mendalami arti berpuluh-puluh puisi tua?" Alfred berguling di _tatami_ sambil mengernyit pada buku pelajaran di tangannya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Alfred-kun, di sini kami punya pelajaran Sastra. Ada banyak sekali puisi-puisi yang bagus, bukan?" Kiku menjawab, meletakkan buku yang sama dengan yang dipegang Alfred ke atas meja belajarnya yang persegi.

"Memang bagus, tapi hanya kalau kau mengerti artinya. Lagipula ini aneh! Lihat, peribahasa ini! '_Iwanu ga hana'_ berarti 'diam adalah emas' padahal _hana_ itu bunga! Kenapa tidak jadi 'diam adalah bunga' saja?" Alfred membanting bukunya sambil bangkit, menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu peribahasa Jepang di buku.

"Tentunya akan terdengar aneh kalau 'diam adalah bunga'... bukankah dalam bahasa Inggris juga ada ungkapan '_silence is gold_'?" Kiku tersenyum, menahan tawanya sambil memerhatikan bagaimana temannya itu terlihat sangat terganggu oleh fakta ini.

"Tapi kenapa _hana_?" dengan berlebihan Alfred melempar lengan-lengannya ke langit dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas bantalan.

"Haha. Sudahlah, Alfred-kun. Bagaimana kalau kau menghafalkan kanji-kanji yang ada di _haiku_ ini?"

"_Don't wanna._ Aku lelah. _I've had enoooooooough_! Aku ingin mochiiii!" rengekan kekanak-kanakan itu menggema di kamar Kiku yang rapi.

"Apakah setelah mendapat mochi kau akan berhenti merengek dan mulai berlatih lagi?" Kiku menarik kerah kaus rajutnya yang miring, menunggu jawaban Alfred.

"Ya! Ya! Aku mau sakura mochi! Janji!" Alfred tersenyum lebar dan kembali ke posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah, biar kuambilkan."

Alfred memandangi bahu Kiku yang tidak lebih lebar dari miliknya menghilang di balik pintu. Tinggallah ia sendirian di kamar yang cukup luas itu bersama puluhan _action figure_, CD, manga, dan poster koleksi Kiku. Rasanya sudah sering sekali ia kemari sejak tiga bulan lalu. Benar, ia bahkan sudah pernah menginap di sini dan tidur di atas _futon_ yang nyaman. Hanya dalam tiga bulan rasanya Alfred sudah melakukan sangat banyak hal di kamar ini. Kamar ini bagai rumah keduanya—ia bahkan ingat urutan _action figure _Vocaloid milik Kiku yang di samping tempat tidur itu. Alfred lebih suka di sini. Untuk apa ia pulang ke rumah kosong yang hanya berisi makanan instan? Alfred malu menyebut tempat itu rumahnya. Ia tidak mengerti alasan ibunya membawanya kemari kalau pada akhirnya ia juga jarang pulang.

Mengingat kembali tentang pertemanannya dengan Kiku, Alfred merasa ada sesuatu yang agak aneh. Memang bukan dilihat dari sisi yang buruk, namun Alfred tidak biasanya semudah ini mempercayai seseorang dalam tiga bulan. Apalagi seseorang yang... seseorang yang _normal _dan sama sekali tidak mirip dengan teman-temannya di Amerika_._ Remaja pirang itu tidak punya orang lain selain adik kembar dan sepupunya untuk dipercayai selama ini. Dulu, dulu ia memang pernah mempercayai orang tuanya. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali berlalu. Jika dipikir-pikir, Alfred tidak benar-benar tahu dan ingat semua nama temannya, atau pengikutnya, fansnya, atau apalah itu. Sungguh. Lagipula ia tidak perlu memanggil mereka karena merekalah yang selalu memanggil-manggil namanya. Alfred, Alfred, dan Alfred, panggil mereka seakan-akan hanya nama itulah yang mereka tahu. Tapi di sini, di sini Alfred terus memanggil nama itu. Nama yang berarti bunga krisan itu. Ia mulai sadar bahwa Kiku bukanlah salah satu dari orang-orang yang disebutnya teman di Amerika. Kiku adalah sahabatnya. Kiku ada dalam satu lingkaran yang sama dengan Matthew dan Arthur.

Suara pintu yang membuka dan menutup membuyarkan rangkaian pikiran Alfred dan ia bangkit. Kiku meletakkan nampan kayu bundar di tangannya, menunjukkan pada Alfred mochi-mochi kenyal di piring dan dua gelas teh hijau yang masih mengepul.

"Itadakimashuuuuu!"

"Itadakimasu."

Alfred menyukai hidupnya sekarang. Alfred menyukai Kiku, mochi, manga, Kiku, ramen, dan payung-payung transparan milik Kiku.

((Matt_Maple has logged in and joined

Hero_Jonesy: Yo, Mattie! Kau tahu, mochi itu sangat enak

Matt_Maple: _Hi, brother._ Apa itu mochi?

Hero_Jonesy: OH. MOCHI ITU MAKANAN TERENAK DI DUNIA

Matt_Maple: Oh, begitu.

Hero_Jonesy: Mana Arthur?

Earl_Kirkland has logged in and joined

Earl_Kirkland: _Howdy, mates._ Maaf aku terlambat. Jaringanku sedang busuk.

Hero_Jonesy: Bukankah jaringan di London memang selalu busuk?

Earl_Kirkland: Oh, lihat siapa ini. Samurai.

Hero_Jonesy: Aku akan dengan senang hati mencukur alismu dengan pedangku, Artie

Earl_Kirkland: Uh-huh. _I can see you sincerity, bloody idiot._

Matt_Maple: Uh, _guys_, bukankah ini harusnya jadi reuni? Bisa tolong jangan bertengkar?

Hero_Jonesy: Arthur yang mulai, Matt!

Earl_Kirkland: Kau yang mulai, _bloody fool._

Matt_Maple: Kau yang mulai, Al.

Hero_Jonesy: AWAS KAU MATT. Ku_hack_ akun CoDmu!

Matt_Maple: _You're a hacker now, eh?_

Earl_Kirkland: Jadi untuk apa sebenarnya _private chat_ ini?

Hero_Jonesy: Ah, Arthur! Mochi itu enak! _Mochi ga suki desu._

Earl_Kirkland: Mochi?

Matt_Maple: Makanan terenak di dunia.

Matt_Maple: Katanya.

Hero_Jonesy: Kau pintar, Matt. Kau memang adikku.

Earl_Kirkland: Oh? Lalu bagaimana dengan _junk food_ menjijikkan?

Hero_Jonesy: Di Jepang ada banyak McD!

Matt_Maple: _This chat is helpless._

Hero_Jonesy: Oh, _guys, gtg!_ Aku akan ke kuil bersama Kiku.

Hero_Jonesy: _Have this Hero Beam! ZapZapZapZapZzzzaaaaaaaaaaap!_

You have succesfully logged out))

Alfred memasukkan _iPhone_nya ke dalam saku _jeans_nya dan melambai pada Kiku. Udara sejuk musim semi berhembus pelan, menyapu wajah tampan dan segarnya. Kiku yang datang dengan _jumper_ lengan pendek menghampiri Alfred yang masih saja jadi pusat perhatian. Entah untuk alasan apa Kiku merasa malu dan pipi-pipi putihnya memerah sedikit. Alfred tidak melewatkan itu, namun ia diam saja.

"Jadi kita hanya akan ke kuil hari ini?" tanya Kiku ketika mereka mulai memasuki kawasan yang dipenuhi taman. Dahan-dahan pohon sakura masih sepi tanpa kuncup-kuncup mungil mereka. Alfred tidak sabar menunggu bulan April tiba. Selain ia akan naik kelas, bunga sakura juga akan mekar. Ia ingin segera melaksanakan _Hanami_ pertamanya bersama Kiku.

"Ya. Entahlah. Mungkin?" Alfred memasukkan tangannya ke saku.

"Tolong jangan labil, Alfred-kun," Kiku berkata, melihat jalan di depannya dengan pandangan lurus.

"Mungkin kita bisa ke McD setelah berdoa di kuil?" Alfred menoleh pada Kiku yang menghela nafas.

"Minggu ini kita sudah ke McD tiga kali, dan setiap kali kita ke sana kau selalu ribut tentang betapa kecil ukuran kentang goreng _large_ di sini. Juga ukuran gelas _cola_. Juga es krimnya."

"Eheheh. _I can't help it, you know,_" sudut-sudut bibir Alfred tertarik membentuk cengiran khasnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak makan _croissant_ di Starbucks saja?" tawar Kiku, berbelok di tikungan.

"Kiku! _You're a genius_!" pekik Alfred, sengaja dibuat terdengar feminin.

"_Thank you._"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

((Matt_Maple has logged in and joined

Earl Kirkland has logged in joined

Hero_Jonesy: HEI HEI HEI AKU MAKAN IKAN MENTAH

Matt_Maple: Wah. Kau. Sangat. Keren.

Earl_Kirkland: Kukira kau insektivora

Matt_Maple: LOL

Hero_Jonesy: HERBIVORA HANYA MINUM TEH

Tu_et_Wine has logged in and joined

Earl_Kirkland: _WTF!_

Tu_et_Wine: _Bonsoir, mon ami ;)_

Hero_Jonesy: Franny! AKU MAKAN IKAN MENTAH!

Earl_Kirkland: Siapa yang memberimu password untuk join, _frog_?

Tu_et_Wine: _Mon pétit Matthieu_~

Matt_Maple: ...ahaha

Hero_Jonesy: Fraaaannyyyyyyyy

Earl_Kirkland: Matt, oh, Matt

Tu_et_Wine: _Oui, oui, mon Américain._

Tu_et_Wine: Ikan mentah?

Earl_Kirkland: Aku pergi.

Matt_Maple: Maafkan aku Arthur :(

Earl_Kirkland: _Fine._

Hero_Jonesy: _Sashimi ga suki desu!_

Earl_Kirkland: _Whatever you say_

Hero_Jonesy: Sashimi! Sashimi enak!

Matt_Maple: Bagaimana dengan mochi?

Hero_Jonesy: Mochi juga enak

Earl_Kirkland: Siapa Kiku?

Hero_Jonesy: _Man, _kau tidak tahu siapa Kiku?

Hero_Jonesy: Payah

Matt_Maple: Kau belum cerita

Tu_et_Wine: Kiku? Pacarmu? ;)

Earl_Kirkland: _Shut up frog_

Hero_Jonesy: Kiku itu teman terhebatku di sini

Matt_Maple: Juga satu-satunya temanmu?

Hero_Jonesy: YEP

Earl_Kirkland: Kau pasti seperti alien di kelas

Tu_et_Wine: Pindahlah ke Perancis, Alfred~

Matt_Maple: Pindahlah ke matahari

Earl_Kirkland: Pindahlah ke akhirat

Hero_Jonesy: _Hero_ sepertiku bisa hidup di mana saja!

Hero_Jonesy: AKU MENYUKAI KIKU!

[tiga menit kemudian]

Earl_Kirkland: _Typo_?

Matt_Maple: _Typo_

Tu_et_Wine: _Amour~ :*_

Hero_Jonesy: Tunggu

Your image has been posted

Hero_Jonesy: LIHAT. BUKA. SAKURA!

Matt_Maple: _It's morning there, eh_?

Matt_Maple: Pohon sakura di mana?

Earl_Kirkland: Lumayan

Hero_Jonesy: Di halaman sekolah

Tu_et_Wine: Apa aku melihat sesosok laki-laki imut berambut hitam?

Matt_Maple: Siapa?

Hero_Jonesy: OH! ITU KIKU

Earl_Kirkland: :o

Tu_et_Wine: Selalu bersama ya?

Hero_Jonesy: TENTU SAJA

Hero_Jonesy: _That's the bell! I'm in my senior year now yeah!_

Hero_Jonesy: _Heeerooooooooo oooouuut_

You have succesfully logged out))

Bunga sakura putih dan merah muda menghiasi gerbang-gerbang sekolah di Tokyo. Beberapa yang berwarna keunguan tumbuh di taman-taman kota dan pinggiran jalan. Murid-murid baru dan murid-murid yang lulus datang dan pergi. Murid-murid kelas satu dan dua yang naik kelas berbaris dengan seragam yang sama. Wajah berbeda, perasaan berbeda. Rambut pirang Alfred berkelip sekali dua kali ketika cahaya matahari pukul sembilan pagi berhasil menyelinap diantara celah ranting pepohonan. Sosoknya yang tinggi berdiri tegak di belakang barisan, masih menarik perhatian. Kini adik-adik kelasnya yang memandanginya. Tapi Alfred tidak memandangi mereka balik maupun tersenyum mengumbar keramahan seperti yang akan dilakukannya di Amerika. Kali ini pandangan mata-mata biru langitnya tertuju pada seseorang. Tidak lagi didengarnya pidato kepala sekolah maupun kicauan burung yang samar. Ia terfokus pada rambut hitam Kiku yang ada di barisan bagian depan. Alfred ingin semuanya selesai. Ia ingin segera mengobrol dengan Kiku.

Alfred tidak pernah menyadari bahwa jalan yang menghubungkan gedung kelas dua dan kelas tiga bisa seindah ini. Ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa pohon-pohon kering yang dulu dilihatnya adalah pohon-pohon sakura. Sekarang ketika musim semi telah tiba, pohon-pohon yang berjajar itu membuat atap penuh bunga. Berkas-berkas cahaya matahari yang menembus sela-sela dahan menambah suasana damai tempat itu.

"Hei Kiku, aku suka sakura!" Alfred berseru, merentangkan lengan-lengannya dan menengadah pada langit.

"Aku tahu, Alfred-kun," Kiku tertawa. "Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya. Tunggulah sampai _Hanami_ tiba."

"Kapan _Hanami_ tiba?"

"Pertengahan bulan. Tapi jangan menangis ketika kelopaknya berjatuhan."

"Ha! Tidak akan!"

Kiku berbalik untuk menunjukkan tawanya pada Alfred. Bagaimana sudut-sudut bibir tipis Kiku tertarik dan mata-matanya menyipit ketika tertawa, Alfred sudah hafal. Bagaimana Kiku menghindari tatapan mata seseorang ketika ia gugup Alfred juga sudah melihatnya. Rasanya hampir semua ekspresi Kiku Alfred sudah tahu. Tapi yang kali ini, senyumnya yang kali ini, entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdesir. Hembusan udara wangi yang menerbangkan sedikit poni Kiku membuatnya tampak begitu hidup. Sosoknya di mata Alfred tampak sangatlah istimewa. Sesuatu menggelitik di dada dan perutnya. Muncul keinginan di hati Alfred untuk berlari menyusul temannya itu dan memeluknya. Seketika Alfred sadar akan perasaannya. Benar. Perasaan ini...

"Hei, Kiku!"

"Ya?"

"Aku..."

**A/N: **YOOOOOOSH. TBC. Penyakit. Hah. Saya menanti review dan _please don't be shy to point out my mistakes or typos_. Tolong sarannya yang membangun. Saya merasa ada kesalahan pada penentuan genre. ATAU CERITA INI SENDIRI ADALAH KESALAHAN! Oh ya, tentang Al ribut masalah kentang goreng... itu ambil dari animenya xD yah, kalo aja kalian ngga menyadarinya. Maaf mungkin terjadi OOC pada baik Al maupun Kiku. Agh. Agggghhhh. Tolong reviewnya. Kalau sebulan ngga sampe lima, ngga akan kontinyu. *serius* Kenapa judulnya ini akan terkuak di chapter selanjutnyaaaaa~

**Say thanks to:**

Twister, Pocky Almond Crush, Jus Buavita Jeruk

Venomstrip Mini Album – Neverending Story

**Reviews down here, ありがとう****!**


	2. Kasa

**Title: **Today and Tomorrow too I'll Bring You an Umbrella

**Author: **Loud Mucker Complex

**Chapter: **2/2

**Rating/Genre:**PG15 – T/school life, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, drama!

**Fandom(s): **Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings: **Light kissing, dan drama payah di endingnya orz oh ya, possible OOC

**Pairing(s): **America x Japan

**Comments: **Uh... saya sedang merasa melankolis dan polos (?)

**Summary: **_Alfred baru saja akan mulai membenci negeri ini, membenci kepindahannya, membenci perceraian orang tuanya, membenci ibunya, membenci ketidakberadaan Matthew dan Arthur di sisinya dan membenci dunia ketika ia datang dan menyelamatkannya. Ketika uluran tangan yang memegang payung itu disambutnya._

Holy Disclaimer:

I APPARENTLY OWN **NOTHING BUT THESTORY**

_This is just a _**_fiction_**_, I do not own _**_anything else. The fandoms belong to their creator, _**_I'm just using the characters and add a litte bit (or a lot) of gayness.I really have no idea if there's a fic titled this anywhere else. This story has _**_nothing_**_ related to real life. _

Kiku memandangi sepasang mata sewarna langit musim panas milik Alfred, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatnya barusan. Alfred memandangi Kiku yang berjarak dua meter di depannya dengan ekspresi bingung, mulutnya menggantung terbuka. Satu kalimat pendek itu hampir saja mengalir keluar dari bibir-bibirnya. Benar, satu kalimat pendek yang akan mengubah segalanya. Mengubah dunia antara Alfred dan Kiku—mungkin untuk selamanya. Satu kalimat yang terdiri dari tiga kata itu. Tapi mereka tersangkut di tenggorokan Alfred, mengingatkannya akan keberadaan sebuah konsekuensi. Mungkin tidak sebuah, dua atau tiga konsekuensi. Seperti seseorang yang tengah merenggang nyawa, memori yang telah Alfred buat bersama Kiku tiba-tiba berputar di kepala remaja tampan itu. Semua, dari awal sampai detik ini.

**2. かさ****/Umbrella**

Alfred mengira hari itu hanyalah hari membosankan lain di bulan November. Ia terbangun oleh suara alarm monoton yang dikeluarkan jam Supermannya—sejak hubungan orang tuanya memburuk, ibunya tidak pernah membangunkannya lagi—dan menguap lebar-lebar. Hari itu pun ia juga lupa di mana ia meletakkan kacamatanya, menumpahkan sebagian susu untuk sereal ke lantai, dan bertemu nenek-nenek yang membawa jalan-jalan pagi tujuh anjingnya. Paginya hari itu sama monotonnya dengan jalur _shinkansen, _dan sama monotonnya pula seperti wajah-wajah pekerja kantoran yang berdiri kaku di depan tempatnya duduk. Setelah melewati setengah harinya di sekolah dengan pikiran yang tidak menentu, Alfred baru menyadari betapa monoton hidupnya sekarang. Seketika mood Alfred jatuh, membuat kepalanya yang dulu tak pernah terasa seberat ini panas. Ia mengubur kepalanya dalam lengan-lengannya yang tertutup lengan putih kemeja seragam musim gugur. Sisa waktunya di sekolah hari itu ia biarkan lewat bagai gambar-gambar samar yang tampak seperti pemandangan yang kau lihat saat menaiki _jet coaster_. Semuanya tampak kabur karena Alfred tak lagi bisa mencerna mereka ke dalam otaknya yang frustasi.

Hari itu Alfred baru menyadari betapa pentingnya menonton acara prakiraan cuaca di televisi. Cowok remaja itu berdiri di beranda gedung kelas dua dengan wajah teramat tidak bahagia sambil memandangi deras air yang turun dari langit abu-abu Kota Tokyo. Meracau dan mengumpat pada lokernya yang berisi _uwabaki _pun tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Malahan, ia mendapatkan tatapan aneh siswa-siswi yang juga hendak pulang (dengan payung-payung di tangan mereka, membuat Alfred iri bukan main).

Ternyata perkiraan Alfred salah. Hari ini bukan saja hari terburuknya, tapi hari ini adalah hari terhancurnya seumur hidup. Belum pernah sebelumnya Alfred memandangi orang-orang yang membawa payung di hari hujan dengan tatapan dan perasaan yang seiri ini. Dulu ia tidak perlu membawa payung karena Matthew akan membawa satu bersamanya. Kemudian mereka hanya akan berbagi payung sampai depan sekolah, lalu naik bus sekolah yang kuning untuk pulang ke rumah. Kalau tidak bawa payung pun, ia akan berlarian dengan idiot bersama adiknya itu dan saling mengotori baju satu sama lain dengan air kubangan. Untuk sesaat Alfred lupa di mana ia berada saat mengigat wajah kembarannya itu saat ia melempar katak ke perutnya dulu. Atau bagaimana Arthur yang berkunjung kaget melihat wujud mereka yang tak jelas setelahnya.

Tawa sekelompok siswi yang lewat di belakangnya membuyarkan semua ingatan itu, menarik Alfred paksa untuk kembali ke kenyataan. Ke tempat di mana ia berada _sekarang_ dan menghadapi keadaannya _sekarang._ Alfred rasanya ingin menangis waktu itu. Bibir-bibirnya sudah berkerut dan hatinya sangat sakit. Kemudian ia marah. Ia sangat marah pada orang tuanya. Ia sangat marah pada keidiotan mereka. Kenapa harus bercerai hanya karena masalah kecil? Kenapa ibunya begitu marah hanya karena suatu malam ayahnya pulang diantar seorang wanita? Kemudian mereka bertengkar hebat, saling membentak seperti belum pernah sebelumnya. Tidak peduli sudah seberapa keras Alfred dan adiknya menyalakan lagu di _home theathre _kamar mereka, rasanya teriakan dan cemooh yang saling dilemparkan oleh orang tua mereka masih saja menembus tembok. Tidak sampai tiga hari, berita tentang mereka akan bercerai sudah sampai bahkan ke telinga Arthur dan orang tuanya di Inggris.

Alfred sudah tidak kuat menahan beban batin yang seperti memenuhi bahunya, menekan-nekan seperti ingin menenggelamkannya. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan duduk berjongkok di beranda, bersandar pada tembok yang dingin dan menangis. Suara hujan yang menghujam tanah menenggelamkan isakan-isakannya. Alfred merasa sangat kesepian. Ia merasa sendirian dan tidak tertolong. Ia merasa begitu buruk sampai rasanya tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya—bahkan Matthew dan Arthur sekalipun. Alfred meremas kain kaku jas seragamnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menyedot ingusnya seperti anak kecil. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat hari itu lebih buruk dari ini.

Tapi sekali lagi, ternyata Alfred salah.

"Um... a-anu... kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Alfred. Kehangatan yang dihasilkan tangan itu menembus seragam Alfred dan membuatnya ingin dapat pelukan. Jadi Alfred mendongak untuk melihat pemilik suara lembut itu.

"A-ah, maaf... aku tidak bermaksud melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini... tapi... apa kau mau pakai sapu tanganku?" Alfred menerima sapu tangan berbau kue itu dan melap wajahnya, masih berjongkok.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?" tanya cowok berponi itu dengan nada hati-hati setelah beberapa saat. Mata kecilnya tampak khawatir.

"Aku tidak bawa payung," jawab Alfred, memandangi sepatunya sendiri, malu memikirkan betapa percakapan mereka terdengar seperti percakapan seorang pria baik yang tengah menolong anak TK.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa pakai payungku..." kali ini tangan mungilnya mengulurkan sebuah payung biru muda transparan diikuti sebuah senyum ramah.

Sebuah payung.

Memang ini aneh. Bisa dibilang sangat aneh dan tidak ada hubungannya, namun payung adalah sebuah benda yang sangat Alfred butuhkan saat ini. Payung adalah benda yang jika saja ia bawa, ia tidak perlu merasa lebih buruk dari sebelumnya seperti sekarang. Payung adalah benda yang dibutuhkannya untuk mengobati barang secuil saja keresahan dan kekecewaan yang ia rasakan—dan cowok ini membawakan padanya payung yang sangat berarti itu. Ia membawakan pada Alfred sebuah obat hati. Ditambah senyum yang terukir di wajah manisnya. Badai dalam diri Alfred seketika reda.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Alfred-san?" tanyanya, tampak khawatir.

"Eh... oh..." Alfred berkedip, kemudian mengeluarkan ingusnya ke sapu tangan yang ada di tangannya tanpa pikir panjang. Sesaat kemudian ia baru sadar milik siapa itu. "Oh—_shit, holy shit_—maafkan aku!"

Cowok itu hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau bangun, pasti dingin duduk di bawah."

"Ah, ya. Benar. Um..." Alfred berdiri, meremas sapu tangan cowok itu. "Apa kau punya payung lagi kalau yang ini kupinjam?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak perlu sungkan. Ini," Alfred menerima payung itu dan berterima kasih.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi," cowok itu membungkuk dan tersenyum, membuka payung putih transparan miliknya, dan berjalan pergi. Alfred memandangi punggung itu menjauh.

"Astaga, bukankah tadi dia memanggilku Alfred? Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?"

Esoknya, begitu Alfred membuka mata, bayangan cowok itulah yang pertama mampir ke kepalanya—bukan wajah artis cantik yang sangat disukainya di televisi kemarin malam. Wajah tersenyum itu masih segar di pikirannya, namun entah kenapa Alfred ingin melihatnya lagi. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Benar. Ia masih membawa sapu tangan—yang langsung dicucinya begitu sampai rumah—dan payungnya. Setidaknya ia punya alasan untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi... ya ampun. Alfred tidak tahu nama dan kelasnya. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya sambil memarahi dirinya sendiri. "_Dear me, why are you sooo stupid?_" gerutunya sambil menyikat gigi. Alfred kemudian melakukan semua rutinitas paginya sambil berpikir keras bagaimana ia akan mengembalikan benda-benda cowok itu.

'Honda Kiku 2-B' adalah tulisan tangan rapi yang tercantum di gantungan payung biru muda transparan itu. Alfred, tanpa peduli bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah gerbong _shinkansen_ bersama puluhan orang lain berseru senang sambil menari-nari kecil. "Eh, tunggu... ia sekelas denganku?" Alfred sekali lagi menyesali ketidakpeduliannya pada lingkungan. Ia bodoh, amat bodoh. Tapi Alfred juga senang. Sangat senang. Di sisa perjalanannya menuju sekolah, senyum gembira terus menggantung di wajah Alfred. Begitu lebar sampai-sampai orang yang melihatnya takut mulutnya itu sobek.

Alfred belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika ia berjalan ke kelasnya. Selama ini Alfred selalu berpikir "_You're asking me what school is? Well, it's pain in the ass, of course!_", pergi ke sekolah hanya karena Matthew pergi dan ia bisa populer di sana. Atau sebatas pergi dari rumah kosong seperti yang dilakukannya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ia merasa sangat senang sampai ia harus menahan kaki-kakinya untuk tidak melompat-lompat. Benar, ia tidak sabar menemui Kiku, berbicara padanya, dan mengembalikan barang-barangnya.

Alfred mengintip ke dalam kelasnya, melarikan bola-bola matanya yang dihiasi iris biru ke seluruh kelas. Ah, tidak ada. Tidak ada Kiku! Alfred merasa tenggorokannya tersumbat kekecewaan. Di dalam kelasnya ada banyak siswa-siswi yang bergerombol, tapi tidak ada Kiku. Dengan ekor matanya Alfred bisa melihat seorang cowok tinggi berjalan ke arah pintu tempat kepalanya menyembul masuk.

"Soo-kun! Nanti tunggulah di atap, ya!" telinga Alfred bersiaga mendengar suara itu.

"Oke!" cowok tinggi itu menoleh sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelas. "Oh ya, Kiku—"

"KIKU!" teriak Alfred spontan ketika ia melihat sosok mungil Kiku yang sebelumnya terhalang kerumunan teman-temannya.

"A-ah... Alfred-san, selamat pagi," meskipun agak kaget, Kiku tetap tersenyum pada Alfred yang perlahan masuk ke kelas dan menghampiri bangkunya. Alfred tiba-tiba saja tegang sampai ia menghiraukan teman-teman Kiku yang menjauh.

"Selamat pagi... u-um... aku mau mengembalikan payung dan sapu tanganmu..." Alfred mengulurkan dua benda yang dimaksud.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak," Kiku tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya hendak menerima barang-barangnya ketika beberapa siswa berkomentar dengan suara rendah.

"Anak aneh. Dia kan bisa saja langsung meletakkan payungnya di rak dekat loker."

"Yah, namanya juga orang asing."

Alfred berjengit di tempatnya, alisnya berkerut dan ia menunduk karena merasa konyol. "Ah... akan kuletakkan di—" sebelum Alfred bisa berbalik dan berlari ke loker, Kiku menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, Alfred-san! Tidak perlu! Biar kuletakkan di belakang kelas. Tidak apa-apa," Kiku tersenyum khawatir untuk sesaat, kemudian setelah Alfred melepaskan genggamannya yang berkeringat pada payung dan sapu tangan Kiku, cowok mungil itu tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih banyak."

Alfred, setelah beberapa saat, baru menyadari bahwa barusan Kiku berdalih untuknya. "Ah... um... aku juga... terima kasih."

Setelah itu, entah bagaimana Alfred menemukan dirinya duduk di atap bersama Kiku untuk makan siang. Selama beberapa hari Alfred masih makan roti melon seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, namun setelah Kiku menyadari bahwa seharian Alfred kelihatan masih lapar, Kiku jadi membuat dua _bento_ setiap harinya. Sebenarnya Alfred ingin menolak, tapi ya ampun! _Bento_ yang dibawa Kiku enaknya bukan main. Kemudian tak lama Alfred menemukan dirinya kewalahan melawan Im Yong Soo—sepupu Kiku yang orang Korea—bermain _Dance Dance Revolution_ sementara Kiku berusaha memenangkan tiket makan ramen gratis. Alfred dan Kiku berteman, dan Alfred tidak bisa tidak merasakan betapa bahagianya ia akhir-akhir ini.

Secara sederhana Alfred punya satu teman baru (Yong Soo bilang ia musuhnya karena berhasil mengalahkannya main DDR). Alfred dan Kiku melakukan apa yang teman lakukan. Jalan-jalan, belajar kelompok, _browsing,_ main game, dan semuanya. Alfred merasa ia tidak pernah sesenang ini, dan tidak mungkin baginya untuk merasa lebih senang lagi. Tapi suatu hari ketika Kiku berkata, meskipun pelan dan terdengar agak malu, "Aku senang Alfred-san mau menjadi sahabatku," rasanya hati Alfred ingin meledak saking gembiranya.

Mungkin memang waktu yang mereka lewatkan tidaklah lebih dari setahun, tapi bagi Alfred itu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk bisa menghafalkan segala macam gerak-gerik Kiku dan detail-detail kecil tentang sahabatnya itu. Dan ternyata, cukup dalam waktu kurang dari setahun Alfred sudah bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

_Aku mencintai Kiku._

Seketika Alfred kembali tersadar dari nostalgianya dan bisa merasakan kaki-kakinya berpijak pada bumi. Kiku masih berdiri di sana dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. Kali ini Alfred mampun mengatupkan mulutnya, menelan ludah, dan maju sampai ia dan Kiku tinggal berjarak satu langkah.

"Kiku... aku menyukaimu," Alfred tidak menyangka suaranya akan keluar setenang dan serendah ini, mengingat bahwa dadanya berdetak bagai sebuah drum yang dipukul tanpa henti. Dan Alfred berusaha keras untuk terus menatap ke dalam mata Kiku, tidak peduli betapa malunya ia.

Dengan mata-matanya Alfred bisa melihat kekagetan di wajah, bahkan di tubuh Kiku. Mata-mata gelap indah itu terbuka lebar, bibir-bibir tipis Kiku terkatup dan tertekan erat seperti ia tengah menahan sesuatu untuk tidak keluar begitu saja. Tangan-tangan yang ingin sekali Alfred genggam terkepal di samping-samping celananya, dan Kiku mundur selangkah. Ketika itulah kontak mata mereka putus.

"Um... uhh..."

"_Suki da yo. I love you, _Kiku. Kau dengar aku?"

"A-Alfred... tolong—"

"Dan aku tidak becanda,"

Tepat setelah Alfred menekankan keseriusannya, kepala Kiku kembali tegak. Remaja yang pirang tidak mengira bahwa ia akan melihat genangan air mata di sudut-sudut mata Kiku. Hati Alfred tiba-tiba mencelos. Apa Kiku menangis? Tapi kenapa?

"Kiku? Kiku kau kena—"

Namun Kiku tidak tinggal untuk menjawab baik pertanyaan Alfred maupun pernyataan cintanya barusan. Cowok itu berputar cepat dan berlari masuk, mengagetkan Alfred sampai pada titik di mana ia tidak mampu mencerna semuanya. Apa maksudnya ini?

Alfred mulai berpikir bahwa ia adalah makhluk paling tidak diinginkan di dalam masyarakat, bahkan mungkin di seluruh dunia. Ia juga mulai berpikir bahwa ia telah menjadi makhluk paling bodoh, paling tidak rasional, paling tidak berharga, pokoknya manusia paling rendah karena telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kiku. Selama ini Alfred tidak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Kenapa salah menyukai Kiku? _Mencintainya_, dalam hal ini? Alfred tahu sekarang dunia sudah berubah sedemikian rupa hingga orang-orang tidak akan lagi seheran itu melihat dua pria berciuman di jalan. Tapi ia melupakan satu hal paling penting. Bagaimana dengan Kiku? Bagaimana dengan anggapan Kiku tentang Alfred yang menyukainya?

Alfred menyesal ketika itu ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Kiku—ekspresinya sebelum berlari. Alfred yakin pasti Kiku berwajah jijik waktu itu. Makanya Kiku menangis. Ia pasti menangis saking jijiknya. Alfred tidak hanya menyesali itu. Alfred menyesali terlalu banyak hal sampai ia tidak bisa ingat apa saja mereka. Kiku seperti telah membawa serta semangat hidup Alfred bersamanya ketika ia berlari meninggalkan Alfred hari itu.

Meskipun begitu, Alfred masih menemukan dirinya datang ke sekolah meskipun Kiku... Kiku tidak pernah berbicara padanya. Kiku tidak pernah memandang ke arahnya. Kiku sudah menganggapnya tidak ada. Kiku... Kiku sudah memandang Alfred sebagai seseorang yang tidak pantas dapat perhatiannya. Alfred sendiri tahu bahwa datang ke sekolah hanya akan menyiksanya lebih lanjut, menggores hatinya perlahan sampai perih. Tapi Alfred berpikir bahwa tidak datang ke sekolah akan lebih buruk karena tidak melihat Kiku sehari saja lebih tidak tertahankan ketimbang rasa sakit ketika kakinya terkilir hebat. Jadi Alfred tetap masuk sekolah dan memandangi punggung kecil Kiku dan mengabaikan semua perkataan gurunya.

Dalam satu kejapan, hidup Alfred kembali seperti sebelum ia berteman dengan Kiku. Tidak, yang ada malah lebih buruk karena kini bukannya ia merasa kosong, tapi Alfred merasa sangat... sangat ingin mati atau apalah. Ia bukannya tidak punya teman, tapi kehilangan teman. Cintanya juga dibiarkan menggantung—meskipun Alfred percaya ia telah ditolak secara tidak langsung—dan hatinya teriris-iris jadi kepingan-kepingan tidak kasat mata. Hari-hari berlalu dengan Alfred yang makin sering memandangi atap-atap gedung tinggi sebagai lokasi potensial untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi tiap kali remaja pirang itu telah menemukan dirinya berdiri di ketinggian, nyalinya langsung ciut dan ia hanya berakhir menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk lututnya.

Dan seperti itulah, Alfred hanya bisa mencoba berteman dengan sakit hatinya dan berpikir kapan hatinya itu akan habis disayat-sayat. Seringkali ketika Alfred berpikir bahwa akhirnya ia sudah bisa mengatasi keadaannya yang menyedihkan, tawa kecil Kiku sampai ke telinganya dan semuanya pun runtuh. Alfred sudah memutuskan ia akan berusaha melupakan dan sebisa mungkin mengabaikan semuanya, _because time is the best healer._

September. Sudah tepat setahun sejak Alfred pindah ke Jepang, dan sudah lima bulan sejak Kiku mengabaikannya. Dan lagi, Alfred menemukan dirinya berdiri di beranda gedung (kali ini gedung kelas tiga) memandangi hujan yang turun dengan deras. Dan lagi, Alfred tidak membawa payung.

Alfred tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya yang melayang ke kejadian setahun lalu, kejadian yang mempertemukannya dengan Kiku Honda. Semuanya berulang di kepalanya seperti film, cepat namun tidak ada detail yang terlewatkan. Ia kemudian mengulang wajah Kiku ketika ia memberinya payung biru transparan itu, dan mengulang pemandangan yang ia lihat sambil membawanya. Tiap langkah yang ia ambil bersama payung milik Kiku.

Sesaat muncul harapan bahwa tiba-tiba Kiku akan muncul dan meminjaminya payung lagi. Tapi Alfred cepat-cepat menghapus angan-angannya yang terlalu tinggi itu, dan berlari menerjang hujan.

Kaki-kaki panjang Alfred berlari untuk beberapa saat, namun ia harus berhenti karena ia ingin berteriak. Dan berteriaklah Alfred pada langit abu-abu di atasnya, memuntahkan semua yang tertimbun di dadanya. Kemudian ia terisak, membiarkan air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan yang dingin.

Betapa ia ingin mengulang semuanya. Betapa Alfred ingin Kiku kembali ke sisinya.

Alfred masih menangis, ia bahkan tidak berusaha menahan suaranya, membiarkan air hujan meredam semuanya. Ia sangat merindukan Kiku meskipun ia melihatnya setiap hari. Ia sangat ingin menggenggam kedua tangannya, melarikan telapak tangannya dalam helai-helai halus rambut hitamnya, menangkup pipi-pipinya, memeluknya, menciumnya. Namun semuanya telah jadi tak mungkin bahkan sebelum Alfred sempat melakukannya.

Di antara berisik air hujan, Alfred bisa mendengar seseorang berlari di belakangnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau ada murid lain yang melihatnya begini, lagipula ia juga tidak akan mengenalnya. Jadi Alfred meneruskan menangisnya dan berjongkok. Namun sesaat kemudian deras air yang menghantam punggungnya berhenti meskipun suaranya masih ada.

"A-Alfred...!"

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Ia bisa mengenali Kiku yang terengah bahkan dengan kacamatanya yang basah. "Kiku..."

"Al-Alfred... aku..."

Alfred cepat-cepat berdiri, kemudian memandangi Kiku, berusaha menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya. "Aku... aku tidak mau dengar... AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR KAU BILANG KAU BENCI AKU!"

Lagi, Alfred berlari, ketakutannya akan penolakan memaksanya kabur tanpa mendengarkan Kiku. Namun tak lama ia bisa merasakan lengan-lengan kecil memeluknya dari belakang, berusaha menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Kiku... aku tidak mau dengar...!" teriak Alfred lagi, meskipun suaranya mulai bergetar karena tangisan dan tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan. Ia berusaha menghentikan gigi-giginya yang bergemeletuk.

"Tapi aku ingin kau dengar, Alfred!" bentak Kiku, yang mana berhasil membuat Alfred berhenti berusaha melepaskan diri. "Dengarkan aku... _onegai..._"

Alfred tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam sambil mengelap hidungnya.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku, Alfred. Maaf karena aku sudah jahat padamu dan mengabaikanmu... maaf... maaf sekali..." Kiku mengeratkan pelukannya, menekan kepala dan pipinya ke punggung Alfred dan sesekali terisak. "Aku hanya... aku... aku takut kau tidak serius... kau tahu, hampir semua orang Amerika yang kulihat di film tidak pernah bertahan lama dengan pasangannya..."

Untuk sesaat Alfred tidak bisa tidak berpikir film macam apa yang pernah di tonton Kiku sampai anggapannya begitu.

"...dan aku tidak ingin jadi orang yang tersakiti... makanya aku... dengan egois aku memutuskan begitu saja bahwa kau adalah orang yang seperti itu. Tapi... tapi, Alfred... meskipun nantinya aku akan berkahir kau sakiti... aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu..."

Alfred mendengarkan baik-baik tiap kata yang Kiku ucapkan dan merekamnya dalam hati dan pikirannya. Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bicara. Alfred sedang mengulang-ulang kalimat terakhir Kiku dalam benaknya.

"Makanya... Alfred... kumohon... maafkan aku... dan biarkan aku membawakanmu payung hari ini dan besok... lusa, dan besoknya lagi..."

Alfred melepaskan pelukan Kiku dan berbalik untuk menatap ke mata-mata pekat remaja yang sangat berharga baginya itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, Kiku. Aku hanya ingin tanya satu hal..." Kiku hanya diam, pertanda bahwa Alfred boleh melanjutkan, "apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini kalau aku bilang aku sudah tidak menyukaimu, tapi mencintaimu? Apa kau akan lari lagi?"

Kiku menggeleng. "Aku akan bilang bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, Alfred."

Alfred tersenyum, kemudian ia meraih tangan-tangan Kiku yang mendingin dan menggenggamnya. Kemudian ia melarikan satu tangannya ke kepala Kiku, mengelus rambutnya yang basah, dan menangkup pipinya. Kemudian Alfred merunduk, sebelum ia menutup matanya sepenuhnya, ia bisa melihat smeu kemerahan di pipi Kiku dan mata-matanya yang terpejam. Untuk sesaat Alfred mengagumi betapa panjang bulu-bulu matanya, betapa manis Kiku terlihat, sebelum mengecup bibir yang hampir dingin itu, dan merengkuh Kiku ke dalam pelukannya.

Rasanya Alfred begitu lega. Lega karena tahu bahwa Kiku telah kembali, dan akan selalu ada orang yang membawakannya payung di hari hujan. Perut Alfred terasa lucu ketika Kiku memeluk lehernya, dan mereka saling mengecup dengan lembut dan sabar. Tiba-tiba ingin rasanya Alfred melakukannya sendiri: berciuman di bawah payung dengan orang yang kau cintai.

**- - - - - おわり****- - - - - **

**OMAKE**

((You joined the private chatroom

Matt_Maple: _Ah, there he is._

Hero_Jonesy: _Konbanwa, minna-san!_

Earl_Kirkland: -_-

Tu_et_Wine: Alfreeed~ 3

Hero_Jonesy: _Guys, listen. I have a super cute lover now WHOOOO_

Matt_Maple: WHOA. _Srsly? _O.O

Tu_et_Wine: Sugguh, Alfred?

Earl_Kirkland: WOW. Kukira kau tidak laku

Hero_Jonesy: WTF ARTIE THAT HURTS

Hero_Jonesy: WAIT, SCRATCH THAT!

Matt_Maple: _Yes, Arthur. That was actually pretty good _XD

Hero_Jonesy: _I'm sittin' on his couch watching anime rite now_

Tu_et_Wine: Romantisnya :*

Earl_Kirkland: Apanya!

Matt_Maple: _So who's your girlfriend?_

Earl_Kirkland: Oh-oh, Little Al _is big right now_

Hero_Jonesy: _I don't have a girlfriend _O:

Tu_et_Wine: ?

Matt_Maple: Kau bilang kau punya!

Hero_Jonesy: IT'S A BOYFRIEND!

Earl_Kirkland: WTFFFFFFFF

Hero_Jonesy: _A real cute one at that! To the point where he looks like a girl_

Matt_Maple: _So basically you're mistaking 'im as a girl?_

Earl_Kirkland: _Idiot!_

Tu_et_Wine: Itu jahat, Alfred D:

Hero_Jonesy: _It's not like that, duh_

Hero_Jonesy: _I like balls. Balls are cool. And flat chests too._

Matt_Maple: OH. MY. GOD.

Earl_Kirkland: Alfred, jangan bilang...

Tu_et_Wine: ALFRED, MON GARCON! Kau hebat! :D

Hero_Jonesy: _Izzat so? ;)))_

Hero_Jonesy: _GTG I MIGHT GET TO MAKE OUT WITH KIKU T'NIGHT._

You have succesfully logged out))

**xxXxx**

**A/N: **AHH YEAH! It's done baby wohooo! *joget* gak banyak komen deh, yang jelas saya mau minta maaf atas fail!ending-nya OTLOTLOTL;; haaah gak bisa gak drama deh kalo jadinya kek begitu. Nyahahahah biarlah. Emang romens paling gampang digabung sama drama. Yak. Saya juga mau minta maaf karena lama updatenya. Semoga puas dengan ini! Saya... sangat mengharapkan review (meskipun saya yakin bakal banyak protesnya daripada pujiannya orz) KYAAA~~ POKOKNYA JADILAH! Oya, saya juga lagi buntu ide nih, jadi kalau ada yang mau rikues mungkin bisa saya kabulkan... (hayo, baca kata **mungkin**nya ya!) DAN, sampai jumpa lain waktu! Btw, mon garcon = my boy

**Say thanks to:**

Arcade Fire – Abraham's Daughter

Polysics – Robot

ONE OK ROCK – Answer is Near

**Reviews down here, ありがとう****!**


End file.
